cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Artie
|friends = |enemies = |likes = Music, reading, relaxing, protecting Woolsville, his friends and family, spending time with Archibald, Stella's love for Tiger, Brodi, Matthew, Brodi and Matthew's heroism, being able to spend time with Brodi, humans, having Matthew and Charles in the family, singing, dancing, his life in Columbia, going on adventures with Matthew, Eddie's compassion, wolves, video game characters, the future, playing arcade games, Bluetooth technology,|dislikes = Howard A. Wolfsbane, innocent sheep and wolves in danger, the death of his mother, Eddie's stubbornness, villains, threats to his family and friends, being unable to spend time with Brodi, seeing Brodi sad, Eddie being hard on Brodi, wolves (formerly), Aswad, murder, Becky, injustice, Evil King Matthew, evil magic, Doctor Frederick|powers = Physical strength, speed, immorality, intelligence,|possessions = His headphones and IPhone|weapons = Claws, fists, teeth|fate = }}'''Artie '''is the younger brother of Archibald, Brodi and Stella, adoptive brother of Matthew and Charles, younger son of Eddie and a major character in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 and in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and a supporting character in the other films. Background Artie is the 2nd Mastiff born to the heroic Mastiff, Eddie. Artie's mother, Angel died sometime before the events of the film causing Eddie to be overprotective of Brodi and his siblings. Along with Archibald and Stella, Artie is protective of Brodi and the rest of Woolsville. When the evil and villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane started threatening Woolsville and to prevent any distraction, Eddie destroyed all of the musical instruments to prevent any distraction. Artie didn't like destroying the musical instruments in Woolsville but it was for the safety for his friends and family. Along with Archibald and Stella, he's overprotective of Brodi and he doesn't let him go with him to protect Woolsville from Wolfsbane because he doesn't want Brodi to get hurt. Artie is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace and happiness back to Woolsville, so he can spend more time with his siblings and he can listen to music once again. Personality Artie is very brotherly and optimistic. He isn't the most excited Mastiff in the family because before Wolfsbane started to attack Woolsville, he would spend most of his time, listening to smooth jazz music and reading books. Artie's personality is kind of similar to Ace's. Although, he doesn't act cowardly, he's just shy and mostly calm. He can be a little insecure at times or on occasions. Since Artie has a strong love and passion for music, he loves to sing, dance and even play the music as the DJ of Woolsville. While he's dancing, singing and playing the music as the DJ, he's very upbeat and musical. Artie is very laid-back and relaxed and most of that is due to his passion for music. Before the events of the films, he would spend his after school time with Sensei and he would mediate along with him. While Wolfsbane was threatening all of Woolsville, Artie was protective of his family and friends. He was even overprotective of Brodi because after his mother's death, he didn't want to lose Brodi. He would even ignore Brodi and he didn't realize that he was mentally hurting Brodi until Matthew told him and the others, that Brodi has been very sad lately. That's when Artie decided to change his ways, so he can be a better brother to Brodi because he never wants to hurt Brodi along with Archibald and Stella. Artie has a strong brotherly bond with Archibald because before he was born, Archibald wanted a younger brother to look up to him and to hang out with. After Artie was born, Archibald had the chance to practice on being a great brother to Artie. They may be different in many ways but they share one thing in common and that is, they both deeply love music. After Wolfsbane's death, Artie became a loving and caring brother again. He even promised to be there for Brodi along with the rest of the family. In the cartoon series, Artie is supportive, helpful, and loyal to his friends and family. Physical Appearance Artie is a half-Mastiff, half-Siberian Husky because his mother, Angel was a Siberian Husky. Artie wears a red buttoned shirt with green pants. He has blue Bluetooth headphones around his neck because he loves to listen to music. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Dogs Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 characters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Draw It characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Animal Planet characters Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:Wooten characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The Fox and the Pooch characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Royalty Category:Archers Category:Nobility Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:American Characters Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Thieves Category:Time Travelers Category:Athletes